Carol Marcus
| Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = Lieutenant| Insignia = | }} Dr. Carol Marcus was one of the Federation's leading molecular biologists throughout the 23rd century. Starfleet career In the early 2250s, Marcus attended Starfleet Academy alongside James T. Kirk and Gary Mitchell. During their time at the Academy, Marcus became romantically involved with Kirk, but their relationship came to an end in 2254, when he cheated in the Kobayashi Maru scenario and abused her trust. By 2260, Marcus had graduated from the Academy and achieved the rank of lieutenant. Despite commendations for her superb work as a scientist, Marcus also earned several reprimands for minor insubordination and an unwillingness to follow orders. In 2260, Lt. Marcus was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Botwin. Also serving aboard at this time was Commander Kirk, who was serving as Botwin's first officer. For the first few months they managed to avoid contact with each other, but Botwin ordered Kirk to try and set Marcus straight and make sure she became an excellent Starfleet officer. Over the next few months, the pair got reacquainted and once again became romantically involved. The relationship came to an end following the Eagle s mission to Caperna IV, where Marcus' ignorance of an order from Commander Kirk led to a landing party becoming endangered. Thankfully, all members of the party returned safely to the Eagle and Marcus was placed on report by Kirk. Shortly after, Marcus resigned from Starfleet after discovering that she was pregnant with Kirk's child. ( ) The following year, Marcus gave birth to a son, David. ( }}) Scientist In 2266, she was assigned by the Federation Council to the meta-genome project at Starbase 47 as a civilian overseer. It was here, realizing the potential of the meta-genome, that Marcus first envisioned developing a technology that could create entire star-systems from scratch. ( ) By 2268, she had transferred to the ARK-7 space station to continue work, eventually developing a device called the cradle, which contained scores of microscopic life forms. Her team also accidentally created a virus during the course of their research which was deadly to Vulcan and Romulan life forms. Thinking that her team was creating a weapon to be used by the Federation to commit genocide against the Romulan people, a Romulan force lead by Centurion Preax boarded the station and took Doctor Marcus and her assistant prisoner. The crew of the arrived to investigate the situation. Upon boarding the station Spock was infected with the virus, which made him seriously ill. The crew of the Enterprise worked rapidly to find a cure for the virus. The Enterprise team cured Spock and the Romulans on board the station, and freed the Romulan captives. Satisfied that the creation of the virus was an accident, the Romulans left Federation space peacefully. ( ) Apparently using the knowledge gained from the meta-genome project, Dr. Marcus invented the Genesis device and in 2284, received Federation support for the project. Project Genesis was classified as top-secret and housed at the Regula I space station located near the Mutara Nebula. ( ) The Genesis Disaster Later Life Following the Project Genesis disaster in 2285, Marcus was forced to live the rest of her life under tight security, lest her top-secret knowledge of Genesis fall into unfriendly hands. She lived a secluded life on the world of Pacifica, under the constant watch of Starfleet security officers. She was allowed to leave her exile whenever she wanted, but seldom did as she was required to bring along an entourage of bodyguards to protect her from any enemy who might desire the Genesis information. ( ) In 2293, Marcus attended Kirk's memorial service that was held on the grounds of Starfleet Academy. Also in attendance were former crewmembers of the and some of his other old "acquaintances". ( ) In 2301, Marcus, along with Dr. Gillian Taylor and Captain Uhura of the , planned to test an experimental Genesis Device on Pacifica. However, Marcus and Taylor encountered intelligent life in Pacifica's ocean and the plan was abandoned. ( ) In 2375, she was kidnapped by a race of shape-shifting Moss Creatures who tricked her into revealing the secrets of the Genesis Device. The moss-creatures used the Genesis technology to re-form entire sections of space for re-settlement. Marcus was killed in the explosion of the moss-creatures headquarters. She willingly stayed behind so that no other race could gain the knowledge of Genesis from her. ( ) External link * Marcus Marcus Marcus Marcus Marcus Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century)